its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Survival Arc
"I guess crying does solve your problems after all." Spongebob This arc is the one arc that has the balls to clash the universes together in an intergalactic tournament for the fate of the lifestyles. Plot After a hangout with the cast of JoJo and Yu Yu Hakusho, they somehow found a way to travel through the multiverse and caught the attention of King Kai Dragon and Boom Knuckles. With Universe 667 already knowing the secrets to multiverse travel, both King Kai Dragon and Boom Knuckles decided to host a tournament encouraging other universes to perfect their multiverse travel and battle each other in games for the chance to become part of the Gods. However over time the true goal of the tournament was revealed after Yusuke catches a glimpse of the Barren wasteland universe 777 had become due to Heaven Ascension Wilford Brimley and the Shocking V Claude war. The Fight against Wilford Brimley Shrek found out about the return of his friend and wanted to meet him, but what he saw traumatized him leading to Shrek to fight Pain in his well animated form for what he did to his best friend next to Doogal. Shrek vs Pain Shocking vs Wilford Brimley Shocking was fighting HAWB whilst the Universe Survival was going on trying to come to terms with the fact that reality will never be the same again at their discovery of multiverse travel. Due to his recent transformation Wilford Brimley shew his stands new form 『Daydream Shimmer』 And it's new power Daydreaming Davey which was easily able to almost kill Shocking 5 times. After many battles the Team 667 find out about Master Spring and his eternal nemesis Zegood who informs the group that Master Spring is has a time travailing sex slave and an Evil mastermind Pain. Controversy The Universal Survival Arc came into controversy when Goku said Haruhi was a pretentious pile of shit, pissing off tons of weeaboo nerds who say DBZ is just generic action crap with no high artistic value like Haruhi. Participants Universe 667 (Jojo and Yu Yu Hakusho, MLP formerly before Boom Knuckles killed them all) # Kuwabara # Yusuke # Josuke # Okuyasu # Hiei # Kurama # Indramon # Thorax # Rohan Kishibe # Buddha # Potenz Boom Knuckles: Boom Knuckles King Kai Dragon: King Kai Dragon Trixie: Trixie Universe 565 (The Muppets) # Kermit The Frog # Digit # Kormit The Freg # Swedish CHEF # Johnny Fiama # Gonzo Universe 452 (Bakugan) # Yokuyasu Universe 227 (Alien vs Predator) # Capitalist Alien # Communist Predator Universe 500 (Marvel, Godzilla, DC, Devilman and Shinobi) # The One Above All # The Presence # Spiderman # Mister Mxyzptlk # Devilman # Cosmic Armor Superman # Universe 600 (German Naruto) # Naruto Uzumaki # Sasuke Uchiha # Kakashi Hatake # Killer B # Madara Uchiha # Kaguya ōtsutsuki # Kurama Universe 888 (Toy Story) # Woody # Buzz Lightyear # Al # Zurg Boom Knuckles: King Kai Dragon: Trixie: Trixie Alpha Universe Turbo (all Street Fighter realities) # Korean Ryu # Korean Ken # M. Bison Universe 666 (Back To The Future, Simpsons and The Nutshack) # The Masked Fighter # Tito Dick # Phil # Jack # Homer Simpson # Doc Brown # Marty McFly Universe 69 (Sean And Halo) # Peril # Sean # Halo Universe 777 (Transformers) # Generation 1 Optimus Prime # Michael Bay Optimus Prime # Shocking # Thunder Spark # Cortex # Jackson Michael Universe 4 (Akira Toriyama) # Goku # Vegeta # Majin Buu # Hit # Bills # Gohan Boom Knuckles: Red Broly King Kai Dragon: Zeno Universe 654 (Shrek, Morso) # Shrek # Morso # Donkey # Puss In Boots # Mouru Universe 95 (Cars and Planes) # Lightning Mcqueen # Mater # The Plane # Luigi (Final Level) Universe 70 (Wallace And Gromit) # Wallace/Were-Rabbit Wallace # Gromit Universe 331 (Bee movie and Veggie Tales) # Barry B. Benson # Pirate Larry # Bob the Tomato Universe 111 (Berserk) # Guts Universe 420 (Hanna Barbera) # Scooby-Doo # -Shaggy- Humble # Fred Flintstone # Atom Ant # Yogi Bear # Hong Kong Phooey Universe 1 (Magic Roundabout) # Doogal # Zebedee # Dylan the Rabbit # Brian the Snail # Ermintrude Universe 0 and Infinite (Center Universe) Universe -40 (Sausage Party) # Frank the Sausage # Firewater # Sammy Bagel Jr. Universe 911 (Mr. Meaty) # Josh (Mr. Meaty) # Parker (Mr. Meaty) Universe 8000 (Barnyard) # Otis # Biggie Cheese Universe 669 (Jimmy Neutron) # Hugh Neutron # Jimmy Neutron # Sheen # Carl Wheezer Universe 7 (Surf's Up) # Chicken Joe # John cena penguin # Big Z # Cody Maverick Universe 100 (Sonic and Despicable Me) # Sonic # Shadow # Dr. Eggman # Gru # Minions Gruuniverse (Good Reviewers) # Angry Video Game Nerd # Irate Gamer # Game Dude # Emer Prevost # Gordon Ramsey Category:Arcs